


I'll Always Be Here

by shefaniiii



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shefaniiii/pseuds/shefaniiii
Summary: This is going to be about Gwen and Blake helping each other battle their insecurities. It's going to go back and forth between Blake helping Gwen and Gwen helping Blake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is Blake helping Gwen battle some of her insecurities.

Blake had been gone for 3 weeks hopping between Oklahoma and Nashville for work, Gwen would have gone but she had her boys she needed to take care of. Being apart for that long was hard, plus it was one of the longest times they'd been apart since they started dating. Once he got home Gwen couldn't be happier, she literally jumped into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist, and didn't let go. Once Blake set her down he could tell something was off but he dropped it figuring it was just because she had a long day, he suggested they hop in the shower before they went to bed, because they were alone after all. Usually Gwen jumped at the idea but tonight she just nodded and headed towards the bathroom. After they got in the shower Blake tried to make it eventful but Gwen wasn't into it which wasn't like her at all, again he dropped it. After they got out of the shower they got into bed and Gwen moved to her favorite position, with her head on Blake's chest, he started to drift off to sleep but woke back up to Gwen moving around, he pulled her tighter against him but she was restless. He finally decided to ask her what was wrong because she wasn't being like herself at all. "What's going on in that head pretty girl" Blake said quietly, "Nothing" Gwen said. "Gwen you know you can tell me, did something happen today?" "I just missed you and had a long day..." she said moving back up to his chest. "Okay, I love you so much, goodnight baby girl" he said, "I love you too, goodnight" Gwen said. About an hour later Blake woke up to Gwen shaking and realized that she was crying. "Baby what's wrong" he said "Blake you can't be gone for that long again, it's too hard" she said now sobbing. "Gwen what happened while I was gone" he said pulling her close to him. "It's just hard you being gone for so long, I missed you so much and, and..." she couldn't even finish her sentence she was crying so hard, so he just held her and let her get it out. After about 10 minutes her crying started to let up, "Blake why were you gone for so long?" "Baby, I had work I had to do some stuff for Ole Red, I had the CMT's, I was doing that festival, and I had to take care of some stuff on the ranch, didn't I tell you all of that?" "Yes I was just asking because it felt like..." her eyes started filling up with tears again and again Blake just let her get it out because he knew that's what she needed. Blake sat up against the head board with Gwen in his arms and rubbing small circles on her back trying to get her to calm down, slowly she stopped crying. "I'm sorry Blake" "You have nothing to apologize for sunshine" "It just felt like you were gone for so long so you didn't have to be here with me and spend time with me, I thought you were getting tired of me..." she said quietly. "Oh baby, that's definitely not why, I wouldn't have gone if I didn't have to. Trust me when I say that all I wanna do is spend time with you and I would have much rather been with you then doing all of that stuff." he said. "I'm sorry Blakey I tried really hard not to think it's just..." "I know baby" Blake said holding her close. "I love you so much babe, thank you for making me feel lovable" she said with admiration in her eyes. "I love you baby girl" Blake said giving her a passionate kiss, after a while of kissing and holding each other Gwen moved down and put her head in Blake's lap, "How about you get some rest baby, you've had a long day." he said "Okay Blakey, I love you, goodnight" "Goodnight I love you pretty girl." And that's how she fell asleep, her head in Blake's lap, holding hands, and Blake stroking through her hair. Before Blake fell asleep, he looked down at the love of his life and thanked God for bringing her into his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be about Gwen helping Blake when he begins to think his life right now is too good to be true.

It was a sunny day in LA, Kingston and Zuma just got out of school for the summer so Gwen and Blake decided to have Jen, Todd, Stella, and Leo over to play in the pool and have a barbecue. Jen, Todd, and the kids had just arrived so everyone was getting ready to swim, Gwen and Blake were the last ones to get down to the pool, they were just about to get in together and swim around just the two of them for a few minutes because they thought everyone else was still getting ready. Little did they know that everyone else was outside hiding so when they were standing on the edge of the pool about to get in the kids ran and pushed both of them in the pool, Gwen grabbed Blake's hand and they jumped in together, laughing, already having an amazing day. Once everyone was in the pool there was a lot of laughing, water fights, and tackling Blake. After about and hour Blake decided to get out to start the grill for lunch, "Be right back sunshine, I'm gonna go start the grill" Blake said kissing Gwen as he got out, "Okay babe." He went inside to go get the food and as he was coming back out he stopped at the door and looked out at the pool, seeing everyone so happy and laughing, especially Gwen, made him so happy. He couldn't believe his life, he had the most perfect girlfriend and he finally had a family, those boys and Gwen meant everything to him. Then he started over thinking and thinking about how this can't last and his life is too good to be true right now. Gwen looked over to him and noticed that he looked like he was about to cry, Blake saw her looking at him and flashed his dimples trying to show Gwen he was okay because he didn't want to ruin this perfect day, but Gwen knew him better than that so she went over to Jen to make sure she had the kids. She got out of the pool, quickly dried off, and went over to Blake, but when she started walking over there he walked away from the door. "Blake" she called once she got inside, "Babe where are you?" she went upstairs because she figured he would be up there. She got into their room and saw the bathroom door was cracked, she walked over and knocked on the door but there was no answer. She slowly pushed open the door and saw Blake sitting on the floor with his knees up to his chest and he was shaking, Gwen knew he was crying at this point. "Blake are you okay? What happened?", no answer "Please talk to me" Gwen said worried, still no answer. She decided to just let him talk when he was ready so she sat in front of him, she went to grab his hand but he flinched when she did..."What did I do" she thought to herself trying not cry because Blake has never done this before. She decided to try talking to him again "Blake please, what's going on, did I do something wrong?" she asked sounding hurt. After two minutes of complete silence and Gwen trying not to cry, Blake looked at her with his ocean blue eyes, normally Gwen loved to look at his eyes but now that were red from crying for who knows how long for something that she thought she caused made her so upset, her eyes began watering thinking about she hated to see him cry. Blake finally began to talk "Gwen that's just it, you didn't do anything wrong..." "What happened" Gwen said quietly "This life that I'm living right now, can't be mine...I have you, the most gorgeous, loving, kind girlfriend in the world. I have a family, finally...I have the boys and you and it just seems to good to be my life. I feel like if I get to absorbed into it somethings gonna happen and it's all gonna come crashing down again, and I can't have that...more importantly I can't loose you Gwen, you're my world and I would do anything for you, but I can't get used to this when it's all gonna end..." he said in between sobs. Gwen by now was in tears, she was trying to be the strong one but she could't when Blake said all of that. "Baby listen to me, please don't ever think this is all going to come crashing down. Yes I used to think that, but then I think about how much has changed this past year and a half and those have been the best changes and that's all because of you Blake. You have turned my world upside down in the best way, you saved me while I was the darkest point in my life. You and the boys are my world and I'm never gonna let that go. I'm never gonna let you go. Please trust me when I saw that, I would have to be the stupidest person in the world to let you go Blake. I hope to god that what we have never ever ends and I have hope that it won't because look how far we've come already. I love you with all of my heart baby, you're my cowboy" she said with teary eyes, but a small smile as well "But more importantly you're my best friend, and I could never let that go." she added. Blake was sobbing because of everything she just said to him. She opened her arms and Blake practically jumped into her arms, he buried his face into her neck as Gwen rubbed back, ran her fingers through his hair, and continued whispering "Shhhh, it's okay, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise." After a while he started to calm down and looked up at her "I swear you're the only person that can calm me down that fast..." he said with a small smile "Thank you, for loving me and always being here for me, you're my rock baby girl and without you I would have nothing, I love you so so much sunshine" he said "I love you so much baby" Gwen said. After that they held onto each other for a while Gwen looked at him and kissed him with so much passion and love, "By the way baby, I think you're the most lovable person in the world" Gwen whispered with a smile looking straight into her cowboy's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep going, I was thinking 2 more chapters? Let me know what you think, please comment feedback and constructive criticism:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is back to Blake helping Gwen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I've updated but I'm back, only one more chapter after this:(
> 
> This was a pretty hard chapter for me to write because of the events that take place, but I hope you still like it, let me know what you think in the comments.

It was a Sunday afternoon that Gwen, Blake, Kingston, Zuma, and Apollo had spent in the pool but it was now time for lunch, and after lunch the boys were headed to go spend two weeks with Gavin. Gwen of course was dreading it because she can't stand when her boys aren't with her. Blake decided to make everyone's favorite, spaghetti. Everyone was laughing and having a good time but it was over too fast because now it was time to say goodbye. "Baby are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Blake asked Gwen as she was getting ready to walk out the door. "Yeah I'll be fine, I promise I'll call you if anything happens." "Okay, I love you" "I love you too" she said before kissing him. "Bye boys, have fun! I'm gonna miss you, but we'll see you soon." Blake said to the boys "Bye Blake, we love you" all the boys said in unison, no matter how many times he's heard them say that it still melts his heart, "I love you guys too." And just like that Gwen was driving to Gavin's, when they got there Gavin was waiting on the porch, "Great" Gwen said to herself while she was getting Apollo out of his car seat and grabbing his bag. When they got to the porch she bent down to say goodbye, "I love you boys so much! I'll see you soon, have fun and I promise I will text you everyday." she said trying to cry because she didn't want her boys to see her cry right before they parted for two week and she knew Gavin would make some comment about it. "We love you too, can we facetime you and Blake sometimes?" Zuma asked, "Of course you can, I love you babies, go have fun." "Bye mommy!" they said before running into Gavin's house. As soon as she couldn't see them anymore she started to walk back to get home to Blake because all she wanted right now was to be in his arms, but that didn't happened. Gavin grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, "Where are you going love?" he said with a sly smile on his face, "Gavin don't call me that, and let go I'm going home" "But home is here with me, you know you miss me and the life we had. You were so much better with me I mean look at you, you look like you've gained weight. And I mean what are you wearing?" he said laughing and tightening his grip on her wrist. "Gavin stop you're hurting me!" she said as she winced from the pain. "Gwen just admit you would much rather stay here than go home to your hillbilly of a boyfriend." he said "Gavin let go of me, I am so much better without you, and don't say that about Blake ever again!" and then she felt a sting across her face and she was on the ground, him standing over her. She tried to get away and run to her car, but with him standing over her she couldn't get away. "Gavin just let me go and this can all be over just please leave me alone" she said tears starting to form in her eyes. "Oh boy here we go with the crying. I'm not letting you get away that easily honey." Just like that Gavin punched her right in the eye, she got up as fast as she could and ran to her car crying, she should've called Blake but at the same time she's glad she didn't. The last thing she heard before driving off was "Go home and cry to your so called boyfriend you whore." by the time she got out of the neighborhood she was sobbing so much she could barely breath. While she was driving she tried to calm because she knew if she went through the door like this there would be so many questions and she didn't want to answer those right now. She got home and saw the bruise forming on her wrist, her eye starting to get puffy, and her entire face was red from the slap she received. She got inside and Blake was standing there waiting for her, she went right into his arms not wanting him to see her face, thankfully the hall light was also off. She knew he was worried but even more now that she had been gone for over two hours. "Hey baby, I made dinner and dessert and I figured we could just watch movies and cuddle for the rest of the night, if that's okay." "Yeah, just let me go upstairs and change and wash my face" she said quietly and made her way upstairs with her head down. On her way upstairs all she could think about all the things Gavin had said to her but the one that stuck the most was "you look like you've gained weight." so she did the first thing that came to mind...that's how Blake found her over the toilet, he didn't say anything he just sat down behind her, pulled her into his lap, and held her hair back. "Baby, are you okay? Are you sick?" she didn't say anything, she just got up and went to the sink to wash her hands. He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her and she immediately tensed up, and that's when he saw it...Gwen's bright red face, bruised wrist, and puffy, starting to bruise eye. "I'm gonna kill him" he said clearly angry and upset with a shocked look on his face. "Blake please don't do or say anything it's only gonna make matter worse..." Gwen said quietly. "What did he say to you? Is that why you threw up, because you're scared?" silence, "Gwen please" Blake said and all she did was walk to their room and sat on the bed with her knees to her chest trying her best not to break. He came over and sat next to her thinking of how to approach this because he definitely didn't want her to feel trapped. "You can talk when your ready but can I at least hold you" he finally said. Gwen hesitated but eventually crawled over to sit on his lap, he wrapped his arms around her slowly making sure she was okay. "Baby you know I'm trying my hardest to protect you and the thought of him laying his hands on you makes me so upset, but I'm gonna protect you for as long as you let me." he quietly while rubbing her back, and then she broke. He just sat there holding her, rubbing her back, stroking her hair trying to calm her down. After a while she stopped crying and they were just sitting there, finally she told him everything. "Gwen I'm so so sorry, I should have been there, I'm so stupid" he said after she was done telling him everything, "Blake do not blame this on yourself this is in no way your fault." "I should have been there, protecting you" Blake said. "You do protect me, it was my fault, I told you I would be fine and that you could stay here." "This is not your fault either Gwen. Wait is that why you were throwing up? Because he said you've gained weight...?" he said looking like he was about to cry, Gwen stayed silent. After a while of silence she said, "It's just I ate a lot at lunch, and he said that to me and it's probably true...but Blake I swear I've never done this before." "Gwen do you know how gorgeous you are, I don't care how you look I'm always going to love you. No. Matter. What. But please if you ever feel like this again please just talk to me because...because I don't what I'd do with myself if something happened to you baby girl..." he said on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry Blake, I promise I'll talk to you you know I'm trying really hard to get better at that stuff...and you've helped me so much and I have no idea what I would do if you weren't in my life, please don't ever leave me..." "I know and you're doing so so good. And baby trust me when I say I'm never gonna leave you, ever" Blake said as a tear rolled down his cheek, Gwen wiped his cheek and gave him a loving kiss. "I love you Gwen Renee Stefani" "And I love you Blake Tollison Shelton, thank you for making me feel loveable" he smiled at her and said "So dinner, movies, and cuddling?" "Yes please, maybe more than cuddling" she said grabbing his hand to go downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This last one will be Gwen helping Blake.

Blake was finally going home to see Gwen. It had been 2 very long weeks since he’d last gotten to see her, kiss her, hug her, cuddle with her and he missed her so much. After what seemed to be forever his plane landed and he saw Gwen standing wait for him. Once he stepped out she ran towards him and jumped into his arms, finally he felt like he was home again. “Hi baby I missed you so much!” Gwen said while peppering his face with kisses. “I missed so much pretty girl” he said finally kissing her on the lips. Blake set her down and grabbed her hand while they walked to the car to drive home. “Do you want something to eat babe?” Gwen asked walking to the kitchen, “No I’m okay right now can we just go cuddle, we haven’t been able to do that for too long” he said coming behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. “Of course, come on let’s go.” Gwen said giving him a small smile and grabbing his hand to go lay on the couch. Once they got situated with Gwen laying her head on Blakes chest she could he immediately tell he was tense, she knew something was going on but she didn’t want to ask him a bunch of questions the second they laid down. After about half an hour just laying there with Gwen running her fingers through Blakes hair, he was still tense and not super talkative. “Baby?” she quietly said, “Yeah?” “Are you okay, you just seem really quiet and tense...” she said trying not to say the wrong thing. “Do you still love me?” Blake said almost so quiet she couldn’t hear “Oh my god baby, of course I do, I love you so so much, why would I not still love you?” “I’ve just been gone so much and I figured you were over me being gone so much and me not being able to see you a whole lot...” “Blake I’m not mad or “over it” and I still love you with my whole heart, of course I miss you while you’re gone and yeah I wish you were here but I get it, I have the same job as you and if anyone gets that it’s me. I know it’s hard not being able to see each other as much as we would like but we’re making it work and seeing each other every chance we get.” Gwen said releasing a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in. “I’m sorry” he said “Babe you have nothing to be sorry for.” she said while slowly kissing him, trying to convey as much love as possible through that kiss. “I love you Gwen more than anything in this world and I’m sorry for thinking that you didn’t love me anymore I just miss you and I don’t want to lose you, I can’t lose you Gwen you’re my world...” he said, his eyes starting to water. “You will never lose me Blake, I won’t ever leave you, and I will always love you, forever baby.” “I love you much baby” Blake said pulling as close to his body as he could and kissing her on the head. Gwen starting planting kisses all over his face and neck and finally planting one on his lips. “Thank you for making me feel lovable baby” Blake shyly said, hiding his face in Gwens neck. “I love you Blake Shelton”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last chapter for this story, if you have any ideas you want me to write let me know:) I hope you enjoyed this mini story!:)


End file.
